Mindtamer
“Come in, dear. Tell me what your problem is.” Mindtamer is Morpho’s OC, created for the Gem-Based OC Contest (although I dropped out). She is based on the gemstone Hematite. She exists both in the canon WoF timeline and The Morphoverse. Appearance *Short *A bit chubby *Shiny dark gray scales *One dark green eye and one dark purple eye *Crows’ feet around eyes when older Personality Mindtamer is a softie and a sweetheart, and easily gets emotional over small things. She is motherly and protective of dragonets and anyone who she finds to be worthy of protecting. She is always willing to help someone with their feelings and cuddle them, and can empathize with them because of her time on the Night Island. She is intelligent, and knows a lot about the mind and how to heal trauma. She loves simple, sweet things, like pretty tablecloths and the markings on a butterfly's wings. She collects crystals and scented and carved candles. Tamer doesn't get angry easily, but she still is a bit traumatized from the island, and it's a bit of a sore subject for her. She is accepting of almost everyone, and doesn't judge by appearance. She is good at knowing exactly what to say and do to help someone. She hates leaving dragons suffering, and whenever she can't help someone, the guilt gnaws at her for a long time. This isn't good for her, and causes her to get less sleep, become less productive, and become more shut-in and cranky. She hates bigotry of any kind, ane gets similarly gnawed at when she sees it. She doesn't understand mean dragons at all. Mindtamer is wise, but playful. She often makes weird metaphors, and is proud of her weirdness and thinks others should be proud of their weirdness too. She is a joyful dragon normally, and it's easy to make her laugh. She used to have trouble keeping her emotions under control, but she learned how with techniques that she is now teaching other dragons. Mindtamer is disorganized when it comes to material things, and she has a giant, cluttered hoard of stuff that she bought or collected on impulse and didn't bother to organize. She isn't very caught up on worldly events except for what her patients tell her, and doesn't really want to be because the bad events make her feel guilty that she wasn't there to help. She loves holidays and events, and always goes the whole hog when it comes to them. She doesn't care about the social norm, and it barely exists to her. She tells this to her patients who are worried about not fitting in. She loves dragonets, and is a part-time dragonet-sitter too. She is a therapist for dragons of all ages. History * Hatched on the NightWing island with the name of Mindtaker * She was slightly traumatized by the island * Moved to the rainforest at five years old, and was much happier there, but hated it when dragons were afraid of her * She started working on being gentler and less “scary” * At age 14, she started being interested in becoming a therapist because she loved helping other dragons and was a natural at finding out and fixing their problems * At age 17, she officially became a therapist and changed her name to Mindtamer Trivia * She was originally created for the Gem-Based OC Contest, but Morpho dropped out. However, she stuck with the OC instead of deleting her. * She was born under one full moon, which would have made her a mind-reader, but it was obscured by smoke. This gave her empathetic powers, a weaker form of mind-reading. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Content (MorphoTheRainWing) Category:Work In Progress